Bingo!
by DobbyRocksSocks
Summary: A collection of drabbles for the Bingo Drabble Competition on the HPFC. Rated for possible future entries.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer - I own nothing you recognise in this and all following Drabbles. **

**This is written for the Bingo Card Drabble Competition, Hard Level. **

**Number - 70 **

**Character - Owen Cauldwell. **

**Home**

The castle is so big, and I feel so small in comparison. We wait in a line, as a singing hat sorts us into houses. This is all so unreal, so...magic. When it's my turn, my legs shake as I walk to the stool, sitting down as the rest did. The hat completely covers my eyes, so I can't see the others. This calms me a little, when a voice in my head almost makes me shout out.

"Hmm, plenty of loyalty I see, and not afraid of hard work either. You belong in HUFFLEPUFF!"

The shout scares me, but as the scary lady takes the hat from my head, I walk towards the table where the students are clapping and shouting. Is the hat right? Am I a Hufflepuff? I don't know, because I don't know what makes a huffle so puffy, but I'm sure I'll find out.

It's scary all of this magic stuff. I'm scared of being so far from home, away from my parents and my brother, and my friends. I'm scared of learning magic, because in all the stories my mum read me when I was younger, there was always bad guys where magic was concerned. What if I meet a bad guy before I learn enough?

As I join the others in chatting, I can't help but wonder what I'm actually doing here, instead of being at home with my mum and dad, eating mums cooking at the family table. I miss them already.

I want to go home.


	2. Chapter 2

**Number - 9 **

**Character - Antony Goldstein **

**Freight Train**

When I found myself in Ravenclaw, I was very happy with the sorting hat, feeling I was among people I could fit in with. I have always been studious, and my father often complained about how my head was always stuck in a book. He's a very sporty man, and often questioned why I wasn't at all interested in Quidditch.

How could I tell one of the best chasers Slytherin house ever saw that I am deathly afraid of heights? I would mumble a reply, often along the lines of not being good enough to play, or I would ignore him and get shouted at. To me, that was so much better than seeing disappointment in the eyes of the man that had brought me up.

Years passed as I enjoyed my time at Hogwarts, staying there more and more in the Christmas and Easter holidays, preferring not to face my father and hold out hope that when I saw him in the summer he would be proud of my academical prowess and not bother so much that I had failed to try out for Quidditch for yet another year. It always failed and I would spend the summer hiding from him as much as possible.

Fifth year rolled around, and when the badge fell out of my Hogwarts letter, I was so excited. My mother was very proud of me, and yet, for my father, it still wasn't enough. Nothing ever was where I was concerned. He glanced at it, and instead of congratulating me, he told me that it should be the Quidditch Captain badge. That was the first and last time I ever cried at my father's dismissal of me.

The war took hold at Hogwarts over the following two years, and I found something else I could be proud of myself for. I was a part of Dumbledore's army, and I fought the Death Eaters every step of the way along with my fellow members. We all believed in Harry, in the light, and we prevailed in the end.

I didn't know it at the time, but that night, the night of the biggest battle the wizarding world had ever seen, would be the source of me escaping my father. As I moved around the school, fighting with my friends against the Death Eaters, I saw a flash of green miss me by inches. Shooting a cutting curse at the offending masked person, my aim was true, and it severed the death eaters arm.

As his mask fell off, and my shock was echoed on his face, the truth hit me like a freight train.

My father would never play Quidditch again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Number - 2 **

**Character - Penelope Clearwater **

**Downside **

Penelope walked through Azkaban, shaking despite the large coat she wore. She never thought she would be anywhere near this place, but that's the downside to being a junior reporter she supposed. She got the pleasure of interviewing the latest detainees, the Death Eaters caught in the past six months.

The prophet was running an expose on the war, and some idiot had decided interviewing the people behind it would add texture to the piece, would make it an instant seller. Of course they were right. The wizarding public at large would be clamoring for the paper when it was released. There wouldn't be a person who didn't know everything that was printed. And that was the reason Penelope had eventually agreed.

She knew, and had been told, that to make it as a journalist, she would have to write assignments that she didn't like, would have to write about people she wanted nothing to do with, would have to go to places she would rather never step foot near. Of course, she hadn't been given any names until arrived here, and now, she wanted nothing more than to turn around.

She had been surprised, shocked, upset, angry, and most of all confused when she learned he was a death eater, and the last thing she wanted was to have to face him. Drawing her coat around her, she threw back her shoulders, and pushed all of her emotions behind the occlumency shields she had learnt so long ago.

The guard open the door, and she walked, head held high, into the cell of Percy Weasley.


	4. Chapter 4

Number - 73

Character - Scorpius Malfoy

Pairing - Scorpius/Albus

It's not easy to be a Malfoy.

Growing up, I learnt of my family's history. All of it. The good, the bad, and the downright nastiness. The most recent of our history is some of the worst, and it pains me to be related to people who can behave in such a way. Don't get me wrong, I love my father, but he is like an entirely different person from the one he described in his lessons. He freely admitted to being a cowardly little creep, who looked to his father for everything and thought himself about everyone else.

I love my grandmother too. She has always been important to my life, my parent's made sure of that. My Grandfather is still in Azkaban, where apparently he is trying to make amends with a new system brought in by Minister Shacklebolt. I have heard my mother and father talking, late at night when they believe I am asleep, and I don't think I will ever meet him. Although the conditions of the prison are much better than they once were, it is still a prison, and his health is failing.

My father has turned his life around since the war, yet people still cringe when they hear our family name, still eye us with distrust in the street. It will take a long time and a lot of good to wipe out the damage caused by my ancestors.

When I caught the Hogwarts express at the tender age of eleven, I was terrified. Terrified I would make no friends, terrified I would be hated, shunned, ignored, or bullied, because of my name. That could have happened quite easily, if a quiet, unassuming boy hadn't made his way into my carriage, ten minutes into the ride, and asked if I wanted to join him and his cousin in theirs.

Albus saved me that day, and it started a pattern that would last for most of our lives. He saved me by becoming my friend, he saved me by standing up for me, he saved me when I needed help with homework, or rather, Rose would save us both, he saved me from Detention with his father's map, stolen from James in the middle of the night. He saved me by being there for me. He saved me by loving me back. He saved me when he asked me to marry him. He saved me when he showed me every day of our lives that I could be happy and loved, if only, I believed in myself instead of a name forced upon me at birth. He saved me when he showed me that being a Malfoy isn't the worst thing in the world.

It's not easy to be a Malfoy, but it's worth the fight to show the world that I am Scorpius and I am loved.


	5. Chapter 5

**Number - 15**

**Character - Frank Longbottom **

**What Hurts The Most **

A crash wakes me, but before I can reach my wand I am frozen by an unknown intruder. I can hear Neville crying down the hall. I fight the freezing charm but it holds me tight, unable to defend my son or my wife. I'm levitated from the bed to a chair and bound to it. Alice is beside me. I can see tears falling from her eyes as she listens to the cries of our baby son.

"Where is Our Lord?" The question comes from a voice in the shadow but I recognise it instantly. Chills travel the length of my spine and all I can think is that my family is going to die tonight.

"I have no idea where he is. Harry banished him. He's dead."

"_Crucio_," the voice snarls and I brace myself for an impact that never comes. Instead my wife, my beautiful wife screams out in pain as the torture curse hits her.

"Enough," a male voice comes, and the curse is lifted.

"Why?" asks the female petulantly.

Alice is breathing heavily beside me as the male answers, "they can't tell us what we want to know if they're brain dead."

Fear grips at me like never before. We were supposed to be safe, the war past, the danger behind us.

"She doesn't need to be alive for him to tell us what we need to know," the female replies and Alice is hit again with the curse.

"STOP!" I shout, not knowing what to do but knowing I cannot sit and do nothing.

"Voldemort is hiding in America, trying to gather strength before he returns. He's on the run from the Auror's," I tell them frantically.

"He's lying," She cackles, and the pain is immeasurable. I want to die. I want to feel no longer.

Neville stops crying. Alice stops screaming. If I had to live life without my wife and son, then in a comotose state is a far better way for me to do so. I stop fighting the curse, letting it take me under. The pain of the curse is nothing to the thought that my wife and son are no more. That's the real torture. That's the pain that tears me in half. That's what hurts the most.

Bellatrix cackles as she leaves the room. Frank Longbottom hears and knows no more.


End file.
